


Lucky

by Pinkquartz75



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And I wrote this three years ago, Because I wanted Mike to live and be happy, F/M, Hospital Setting, I was too wimpy to write a bad ending, New Parents, What happens after Mikes note, mike is a tough human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkquartz75/pseuds/Pinkquartz75
Summary: Follow up to Mikes note.





	

“Hey. Dude, wake up.”

That was the first thing Mike heard as his eyes opened. Everything was a blur at first, but his version cleared after a few seconds. His head was pounding like a drum and his stomach felt horrible. When his version cleared up, he saw some blonde haired, skinny man looking over him.

“You’re finally coming around.” the blonde said to him, sounding relieved.

Who was he? Mike had no idea what was going on, or why his body felt so sore.

“Where am I?” He asked with a weak voice.

“You're in the hospital. You passed out on the street and I called an ambulance.” The blond told him.

“What do you, mean?”

“You were covered in cuts and blood and you had a massive cut on your stomach. And you passed out on the sidewalk. Don't worry; the doctor says that you'll be fine.”

Mike didn't understand what he was talking about at first. But then he remembered. That god damn restaurant and its bloody robots from hell. They tried to kill him! And the fox! It tried to slice open his stomach when he tried to make a run for it! And his boss. That slimy bastard gave him his less than worth it pay check after the shift ended and Mike just got so pissed at the man that he punched him right in the nose. The last thing he remembered before being here was walking down the street and passing out.

“Do you remember what happened to you?” The blonde asked.

Mike was going to say something. But if He told the man about the animatronics, he’d think that he was crazy.

“I was mugged.” Mike lied.

“Well, don’t worry. You’re in good hands now.” The Blond told him with a smile.

Before they could talk anymore, a nurse walked into the room with a pen and clipboard.

“I see you’re coming around.” She said to the man on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been through hell.” Mike answered with a groan.

“Hmm. And what’s your name, sir?”

“Mike Schmidt.”

The nurse looked at Mike with a confused look and started looking at her clipboard.

“That’s strange.” The nurse said out loud.

“What’s so strange about my name?” Mike asked with a tired voice.

“Nothing, it’s just that someone with that surname came into the maternity ward last night. I think her name was Joanna.”

“Joanna? Wait, my wifes name is Joanna! Oh dear god. I need to see her!” Mike shouted suddenly, scaring the nurse and the blonde man.

With any of the strength he had left in his damaged body, Mike climbed off of the bed, much to the man and the nurses’ shock.

“Wait, Mr Schmidt, you shouldn't get up!” The nurse said as she tried to stop Mike.

She may have been right. Mikes’ whole body felt as if he was beaten to near death. But Mike was not going let that stop him from seeing if his wife was ok.

“I don't c-care!” Mike growled through the pain he was feeling. “I need to see her!”

“Don't push yourself. Let me help you.” The blond man said as he supported Mike with his arm over his shoulder and turned to the nurse. “Do you know where she is?”

“She’s on the second floor, go to the elevator and follow the signs.” The nurse instructed with her arms crossed.

“Thanks.” Mike muttered as the man helped him to the maternity ward.

While Mike was concerned about Joan, He didn't stop himself from having a chat with the man helping him through this.

“Thanks for taking me to the hospital.” Mike said with a weak smile.

“You're welcome Mike. My name is Sam by the way.” He replied back.

Least he knew the guys name now. So now he wasn't a complete stranger.

“Just what exactly happened to me?” Mike asked with his eyes forward.

“Well, when I found you, you were lying on the sidewalk in a puddle of your own blood. You had a massive cut on your abdominal area and a few small cuts on your arms and face. It’s weird bit it’s a good thing those muggers didn't take your phone or I wouldn't have been able to call an ambulance.” Sam explained, as if he could recall everything that happened.

They were already at the front desk of the ward. Mike went up to the woman sitting there.

“Excuse me, Miss?”

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I'm looking for a Mrs Joanna Schmidt? She’s my wife.”

“Who?” The woman asked.

“She’s a head shorter than me, has gold blond hair going down to her shoulders, green eyes... Might have been expecting?”

“She’s in room 4.6. Go through the left hall and turn left at the last door.”

“Thank you.”

Mike and Sam started making their way over to room 4.6. He let go of Mike when he was able to stand on his own without his legs collapsing under him. When Mike looked at that the door, he started to feel nervous. But he wasn't scared.

“Hey, mike?”

Mike turned to Sam when he spoke to him. He was smiling at Mike.

“I just gotta say. You're a very lucky man.”

Mike smiled back at Sam like how he smiled at him.

“Thanks.”

With a deep breath and an exhale, Mike quietly went through that door. His wife was lying on a bed; a blanket covering her from the waist down. Her hair was golden blond and went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue-green hospital gown.

“Joan?”

She looked up at Mike. Her green eyes shined like stain glass in a church as Mike slowly came closer to the bed.

“Mike?” Joan said in a soft voice.

She looked at his body and the bandages covering must of it.

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” She asked, clearly worried.

“just had a rough night at work. But I quit, so that's that.”

Mike took another look at Joans’ beautiful face again. But something else caught his eye. She was holding something in her arms. It was in a blue blanket and it was moving and squirming.

“Wait a sec. Is that-”

“yes, Mikey.”

Joan looked down at the bundle lovingly and back at Mike.

“This is your son.”

Those words. It was those words that made Mikes’ eyes fill with tears. But he held them back as hard as he could.

“C-can I hold him?” Mike asked nervously with his hands out.

“Of course you can, silly.” Joan replied with a soft giggle.

She slowly and gently passed the small baby into Mikes’ arms, showing him the right way to hold the baby and where support was needed. When he was being cradled in Mikes’ arms...  
He saw his face. He was sleeping and breathing softy. His cheeks were rosy and his nose was small like a button. And he had a full head of hair, and it was dark brown like Mikes’. He couldn't stop staring at him. It just made him think of how close he was to never seeing him or Joan.

“He’s... So tiny.” Mike said in a shaky voice.

Joan just nodded in agreement with her husband. She looked a little concerned when she saw him crying.

“What’s wrong, Mike?” She asked him.

“Oh nothing, Joan. I'm just over the moon right now.” Mike answered as he wiped away his tears. “So what will we call him?”

“Well, you did suggest the name Mitch. Short for Mitchell. That sounds pretty nice.” Joan suggested with a small smile.

Mike nodded in response and looked back at the baby boy in his arms.

“That sounds wonderful.” He answered with a smile of his own.

Mike continued staring at the small newborn. He kept thinking about how lucky he was to have made it out of that hell hole of a pizzeria alive. He did not want to think about what would have happened if he really did die in there. He wanted to live for this moment. Mike did not take his eyes off his new son for a second; thinking that he was probably the luckiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have the guts to kill Mike, I just didn't. And I wrote this at least three years ago, so please forgive me it's not that good.


End file.
